criminalnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Make Fast Money In Cn for New Players
There are several ways to make fast cash in Criminal Nations. 1. VOTE NOW AND GET REWARDED The yellow link located under the game banner says Vote Now and Get Rewarded. When you click that link, you are taken to a page that has many voting sites. You can vote on some of them, or all of them. You can only vote on each one once daily. The more sites you vote on, the more cash and crystals you get for taking the time to vote. Please be sure and put in the verification codes for the different sites so that Criminal Nations gets credit for your vote. 2. SEARCH THE STREETS You get 100 turns daily to use in searching the streets. You can pick up money, crystals, weapons, EXP and a variety of items including small medical kits, chocolates, penicillin, and other items from searching the streets. Searching the streets does have its own risks, but there are items you can get from certain crimes by accessing the "Crimes" link in the left-side menu to combat the perils of street turns. You can also purchase some of these items in the "Item Market" located on the Explore page. Your Street Turns can also be sold for cash on the Steps Market located on the Explore page. You can also buy the Street Turns from players on the same market. 3. CRIMES '' Crimes give cash if you successfully complete the crime. The Crime link is located in the left-side menu. 4. ''ILLEGAL BUSINESS The Illegal Business link is located on the Explore page. To get started after you click the Illegal Business link, click the link that says BUY THINGS. You need to buy some warehouses for your drugs and fields to grow your weed. You also need to buy some products (weed, meth, coke) to keep your drug makers and hoes/prostitutes from running off when you go to seek more. The amount you can buy is limited by the amount of cash you have on hand (outside the bank). Once you buy these things, then you scout for hoes/prostitutes and drug makers. Each drug maker and hoe/prostitute you find makes a drug each time you seek. For example, if you use 15 turns to seek and you 25 hoes, 25 prostitutes, and 25 of each drug maker, all of those people are making a drug 15 times each for seeking 15 turns. They will use some drugs during the seeking process, but over a period of time you will end up with a nice surplus from seeking, and that surplus can be sold back to the game for game cash. You receive 100 turns daily that reset at midnight for Illegal Business. Illegal Business turns cannot be bought or sold. 5. CARNIVAL The Carnival area is found on the Explore page. Each day you will get 10 tickets to use at the carnival. You have a choice of 4 games which cost 5 tickets each to play. If you succeed, you win $10,000. You also find carnival tickets while searching the streets in street steps, and you can purchase more carnival tickets to play games from the carnival page. 6. CRIMES The link for crimes is located in the left-side menu. You do various crimes to earn cash and EXP to move up to the next game level. The Brave bar determines which crimes you are able to attempt. The higher you move in game levels, the more brave you gain as well. Being successful in crimes is determined by the will from housing, your stats and your game level. But being successful is not guaranteed as random is also a factor in whether you succeed or fail. The higher the brave cost on crimes, the more cash you earn from the crimes. 7. ROB OFFICE/HACK PC The rob office feature located on a player's profile page allows you to steal cash they have outside of the bank. Hack PC allows you to steal crystals they have outside of the bank. When stealing cash and crystals from other players, there is always risk. Some players will seek revenge for you stealing their cash and crystals, and you may end up in the hospital for a while. 8. JOBS The job section is located on the Explore page in the Personal section, and there are several jobs to choose from. Every player starts at McDonald's. You get paid every day at 5pm game server time. The higher the requirements for each job, the more the job pays. If you do not show up to work by logging into the game for 7 days, you will be fired from your job. 9. NATION CONTROL BY GANGS Gangs can control nations, and Criminal Nations pays $100,000 for each hour your gang member is online and in the nation you are controlling. This money is paid to the gang vault. Gangs also war and if they win, they get 20% of the opposing gang's cash in their gang vault. If the opposing gang surrenders, the gang wins 25% of the opposing gang's cash in their vault. 10. GAME EVENTS Here is a list of game events sponsored by Criminal Nations. There is an event every day of the week. An announcement is made daily for what time the event will start. Monday: Hide-N-Seek Tuesday: Chatroom Trivia Wednesday: Mugfest Thursday: Chatroom Trivia Friday-saturday-sunday: Racewarz, Forums Trivia and MegaMugfest Saturday: Bunny Lotto Drawing Hide-N-Seek is found on the Explore page. Click the link for Hide-N-Seek and click join, then go to any link on the game and click the hide box. Once you have hidden, click any link on the game and click the seek box to see if you find BadBunnyBride. It lasts for 30 minutes, and the prizes usually start at $3 million and go higher as it gets closer to the end of the 30 minute period. Every time u click the seek box and you find BadBunnyBride, you will be bank transferred the specified cash prize for winning. Chatroom trivia is held in our chatroom. The chat button is located in the top left hand corner. Currently the prize is $3 million cash per correct answer, but you also get paid for participation as well. Mugfest is where you use the Rob Office option to rob a player's account that I have dumped cash on. We use Rob Office because it does not send that player to the hospital. DO NOT ATTACK that player. Only use Rob office. If you attack the player and send him to the hospital, you will go to federal jail for the remainder of mugfest. The best way to find the player with the cash is by going to the Hall of Fame (located on the Explore page, 1st column, Stats Department) and click money. You will find either 2 or 3 names that are usually silly names that include the word "bunny". These bunnies usually start out with at least $15 million or more in cash. This event lasts less than 2 minutes. Game announcements are always sent when it starts, but hints are given earlier in chat. So if its Wednesday, the chatroom is always a good place to be so you will know when mugfest is coming. When you see a mugfest announcement, always check the time. If the announcement is more than 2 minutes old, you have missed mugfest! Be careful not to rob regular game players because many times they retaliate by sending you to the hospital. Racewarz is where players race their cars to win cash. The Racewarz link to sign up is located on the Explore page in the Miscellaneous section. You must buy a car in order to participate in Racewarz. Cars can be bought from the Car Dealership (located on the Explore page) or in your Garage (also located on the Explore page) you will see a link for Car Market. Cars from the Car Dealership are cars being sold by the game and are all level 1 in all stats and cost $250,000. Cars from the Car Market are cars being sold by other players, and those cars may have stats higher than level 1. The prices of the cars on the Car Market are set by the players selling the cars.